disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scar/Gallery
Images of Scar. Animation scar.png Scar-1-(The Lion King).jpg iceralionking0372.jpg|Scar with his brother Mufasa iceralionking5241.jpg|Scar with Sarabi iceralionking0931.jpg|Scar with Young Simba Scar-Simba-(The Lion King).jpg iceralionking0394.jpg|Scar with Zazu Scar-2-(The Lion King).jpg|Scar in Be Prepared iceralionking2009.jpg|Scar with Shenzi iceralionking2037.jpg|Scar with Banzai zazuscar_tlk.jpg iceralionking2020.jpg|Scar with Ed iceralionking2150.jpg|Scar with his hyena army iceralionking5343.jpg|Scar with the lionesses iceralionking5667.jpg|Scar vs. Simba Scar as he is about to kill Mufasa.jpg|Scar as he is about to kill Mufasa Mufasa-vs-Scar-the-lion-king-2801551-640-380.jpg|Scar is preparing to kill Mufasa scarstampede.jpg|Scar after the stampede killhim.jpg|"Kill him." scar_PNG.jpg|Scar eulogizes over Mufasa's death PDVD 073.PNG|"Murderer!" Hercules-phil-scar.jpg|Scar's cameo in Hercules Scar House of Mouse.png|Scar at the House of Mouse 1313861475.jpg|Scar messes up his line in the new bloopers and outtakes ScarTimonandPumbaa.png|One of Scar's cameos in The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa Scar-9.png ImagesCADRBD9C.jpg lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-418.jpg|"Life's not fair, is it?" lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-498.jpg|Scar about to eat Zazu lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-626.jpg|"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2569.jpg|Scar mad that his first plan to kill Simba failed lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg|"I'm surrounded by idiots!" lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3307.jpg|"I will be king, stick with me, and you'll NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!" lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3357.jpg|Scar resembling Adolf Hitler lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3507.jpg|Scar with Simba before the stampede lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3699.jpg|Scar giving the hyenas the signal to start the stampede scarpaces.jpg|Scar accusing Simba of murdering Mufasa Scar telling a secret to Simba.jpg|"And here's my little secret..." lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9039.jpg|"I KILLED MUFASA!" lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9244.jpg|Scar trying to beg Simba for mercy Scar gets hit by Simba's paw.jpg|Scar gets hit by Simba's paw Scar gets hit by Simba in battle.jpg|Scar gets hit by Simba in battle lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9429.jpg|Scar about to kill Simba on his final attack, but failed and fails lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9444.jpg|Scar defeated Scar-10.png|Scar relieved to see the hyenas, but soon wishes he didn't scarfinalmoments.jpg|Scar about to be killed by the hyenas Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9307.jpg|Scar's defeat and later death Rafiki and Scar.jpg|Rafiki and Scar in House of Mouse Scar's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Scar's One Villain dollar bill lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4577.jpg|Scar in Simba's nightmare lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4578.jpg|"Ha ha ha ha ha!" lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4600.jpg|"Trust me!" lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4617.jpg|Scar transforming on Kovu in Simba's nightmare Scar's Reflection.png|Scar's reflection in the place of Kovu's in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Halloween-disney.jpg|Pluto as Scar Concept Art ScarAD.jpg|Scar by supervising animator, Andreas Deja. ScarCS.jpg|Scar concept by Chris Sanders. ScarCS.png|Scar concept by Chris Sanders. ScarHyenaCS.jpg|Scar and a hyena by Chris Sanders. ScarHyenasCS.jpg|Scar with his army of hyenas, by Chris Sanders. ScarSimbaRM.png|Scar and Simba concept by Rick Maki. Scar concept art.jpg|Scar concept art MufasaAndScarAG.jpg|Storyboard of Scar and Mufasa by Andy Gaskill. Scar-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889867-500-397.jpg|Note the muscled frame and thick bi-colored mane SCAR01.jpg|The finalized version DLBB 9b.jpeg DLBB 9c.jpeg DLBB 9d.jpeg DLBB 9f.jpeg DLBB 9h.jpeg Video games DU_Scar.jpg|A Scar costume in Disney Universe. Meteos-disney-magic-20070228062826182.jpg|Scar with the hyenas in Meteos: Disney Magic Scar_KHII.png|Scar in Kingdom Hearts II The-Lion-King-Simba-Lawan-Scar.png 03-2.jpg Kingdom-hearts-ii-20051101115733625.jpg Kingdom-hearts-ii-20051101115731750.jpg Scar's death.jpg|Scar's death in Kingdom Hearts II. Scar sin Corazon.jpg Fantasma de Scar.jpg Disney_Universe_-_Scar.jpg EMPtraits_Scar_CHMALFIECENT.jpg|Epic Mickey stained-glass portrait of Scar, Maleficent and Captain Hook. Disney parks and other live appearances scarthomsesma-copy.jpeg|Scar in the musical 4797128036_7b25ba48b7_b.jpg|Scar in Disney On Ice Scar at Parks.jpg|Scar in a parade float at Disney Parks 640px-Scar_at_Disney_Park.JPG Scar.JPG|Scar in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. RSCN5619.JPG RSCN5620.JPG|Scar with Hades in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Miscellaneous scar-2010-disney-world-flower-and-garden-festival.jpg|Scar Topiary Plush-DisneyStore-2011-ScarFrontLarge.jpg|Scar plush Disney 2008 0254.JPG|Scar's Portrait at the Beverly Sunset shop at Disney's Hollywood Studios Scar Pin.jpg Scar Sitting Pin.jpg Scar Square Pin.jpg imagesCA6YEJNL.jpg|scar Disneyland pin imagesCA0SBSJ5.jpg|pluto as scar scarwdcc.png scarcalendar.jpg WhosWhoScar.jpg Category:Character galleries